A Flower, a Doctor, and Three Whovians
by KittenRainbows9
Summary: When 3 Whovians, Kayla, Annie, and Dylan, find themselves in the Doctor Who universe, will they become companions or be left behind to search yet again? might continue into a crossover, or just use references. starring SHERLOCK REFERENCES/CROSSOVER! PJO REFERENCES/CROSSOVER! AND THE ELUSIVE GENESIS EXITIUM!
1. Part One

I walked past the critics, the press, the people, and I broke into a run. Let me explain some more.

My name is Kayla, and I'm a 19 year old Doctor Who fan. I'm going to Comic Con to meet David Tennant and Billie Piper in my ElsaDoctor costume; basically my blonde hair braided with a fez, a trenchcoat, and a big scarf. I'm with my friends Annie and Dylan, and we're navigating through the crowds to get up close to the cast.

"Annie, Dylan! Over here!" I yelled to my friends at the very front.

"Kayla, you're awesome!" Dylan said.

"Agreed!" Kayla agreed.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt in my bladder. "Er..." I said awkwardly, looking at Annie and Dlyan. "Tell me what happens!" i say as I start to go to the restrooms until Annie takes my shoulder.

"All for one, one for all." She says. I smile, and we all rush off to the restrooms.

After we took care of business, We WERE walking to go meet the cast, but something caught my attention. A fat lady farting and giggling in a corner of the hallway.

"Guys.." I whispered to my friends, "Code Green Slitheen!"

Dylan, Annie and I took out our sonic screwdrivers, I took my 3D glasses and put them, while Annie took out a fez and Dylan put on a leather jacket.

I walked towards the fat lady farting. "Unzip your head!" I yelled, pointing my sonic screwdriver at her. "I know who you are, Blon!" I said, recognizing her from season 1.

"Oh, you clever little kids. Unfortunately, you'll never get to see daylight again!" Blon cackled evilly as she unzipped her head and a blue glow entered the empty hallway.

"CODE GREEN SLITHEEN! GO GO GO!" I yelled to my friends as Dylan took out a jar of pickled eggs from his pocket and Annie yelled, "OH MY GOSH THERE'S VINAGER BEHIND YOU!" while he threw the jar at the Slitheen and I threw another vial of the stuff.

"NOOO!" She screamed as she exploded.

We stood in silence for another moment until we all hugged each other and I squealed, "Omg we defeated a Slitheen!"

After that, we walked to what was supposed to be the event room, but we found ourselves on the 10th Doctor's TARDIS. This day just kept getting better and better!

Suddenly, the Doctor himself sprinted in and yelled, "I NEED A SHOCK!" As he grabbed onto one of the corals.

Annie and I both knew what it meant, but I was quicker, and I kissed the Doctor until I knew (or at least until I was ready) he was okay, and then he spit out the poison.

"Wow, that really is a shock, Rooooeeepeople who are in here that are covered in Slitheen guts?" He said uncertainly as Rose entered the TARDIS and I almost fell, but luckily Annie caught me.

"I just kissed The 10th Doctor! OMG!" I yelled to my friends who also squealed.

"Who're you?" the Doctor asked us.

"Well," I began, "I'm Kayla, aka the Genesis, this is Annie, aka the Fez-Lover, and this is Dylan, aka the Shadow. We're Doctor Who fans from another dimension, and we went to the restrooms at Comic-Con. While walking back, we saw Blon the Slitheen, and we threw vinager at her when she unzipped her head to kill us. Then we found ourselves on this very here TARDIS, and we remembered season 4, and I gave you a shock, which I have always wanted to do..."" I said while drifting off into my fantasies of me in love with the Doctor.

"Well, that explains the Slitheen guts and the ki-er, I mean shock, but what's Season 4?" The Doctor asked.

"It's your future, and we can't tell you, sadly..." Annie said.

"So," Dylan said while bringing out his iPod, "Do you wanna fly a TARDIS?" Dylan sang, playing the Do you Wanna build a Snowman soundtrack.

"Come land it so we can travel,

I never get to see you anymore, come out the door, It's like you've gone away! We wanna be Companions, that's just all we ask, so please allow us tooooo! Do you wanna fly a TARDIS? We don't have to go to Rome, Okay bye..." Dylan sang as he walked behind Annie and she started singing.

"Do you wanna fly a TARDIS? Or use our sonics in the halls, I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! hang in there Rassilon. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by! TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK, Do you wanna fly a TARDIS? okay bye.." She said as she walked behind Dylan and I stepped forward, waiting for the part where the King and Queen die. Then I sang.

"Doctor? please, I know you're out there, I've been wondering where you've been. They say move on, he'll never come, but I believe in you, so let me come. Now it's just Annie, Dylan and I, so please, let us find you! Do you wanna fly a TARDIS?" I sang, and then the soundtrack ended. Rose applauded.

"Wow, didn't know you'd have a song..." Rose commented.

"Uhmm..." Was all the Doctor could say. Annie, Dylan and I all waited for his response.

"Oh come on Doctor, they've fought a Slitheen and succeeded. Just one ride to see if they're worthy?" Rose begged.

"Fine, but only one ride to see if they're worthy!" The Doctor said. Annie, Dylan and I smiled.

As the TARDIS shook, vworped and finally landed, Annie, Dylan and I were the first ones out, and once we saw where we were, I wished we hadn't.

We were in a giant cave, waiter dripping from the ceiling, and Weeping Angels, Silurians, and Daleks everywhere, looking at us.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! EXTERMINATE!" yelled a Dalek as it charged (or rolled or something) at us, the Silurians behind it and the Weeping Angels turning out the lanterns around the cave.

"So, what's out the-" The Doctor started to say as he came out behind us and saw all the enemies.

"Oh my God..." Rose said, scared stiff, walking behind the Doctor.

The Silurians were too quick; everything went black.

I woke up to the feeling of cold water dripping on my nose. I tried to get up, but I was held to something. When I looked around, I saw I was in a dungeon, and Annie, Dylan, and Rose were in the other cell across from me.

"Captured on our first trip..." I muttered. Then, remembering that we were traveling with the Doctor, I looked down and saw I was tied to the Doctor, and that I was the only one conscious.

'YES! BEST DREAM ACHEIVED! BITCHEEEESSSSSSSS!' I screamed in my head, while Call me Maybe went on in my head and i nodded my head to the beat.

"Meh..." moaned Annie from across of me as she woke up, "Kayla...Kayla? Where are we?" She asked groggily to me.

"Well, we're in a dungeon and we're all captured by Weeping Angels, Silurians, and Daleks, and one of my best dreams is acheived!" I told Annie in a high-pitched voice when she saw who I was tied to.

"Soooo jealous of you, Kayla..." Annie said.

"Well, let's enjoy this when we can..." Dylan said from next to Annie.

"Dylan? You're awake?" I asked.

"Yeah, just woke up, in fact. I think I'm tied to Annie and Rose, right?" he asked.

"Yep..." I confirmed. Dylan sighed; He really liked Annie.

"Doctor..." Rose said as she woke up too.

"Hello Rose." Annie said.

"Oogh, where am I?" Rose asked as he struggled against the ropes.

"Ouch! Anyway, we're in a Dungeon, and Annie you and I are tied together, while the Doctor and Kayla are together across from us..." Dylan explained.

"Well, better find a way to get out of here!" I say as I look for the Doctor's sonic, craning my neck around to look at his pockets.

"Oh no..." Dylan murmered as he saw a Dalek with it's...back shell?...to us, guarding our sonics, and my 3D glasses.

"Did they REALLY have to guard my glasses?" I asked quietly.

I heard a sharp intake of breath as I felt the Doctor wake up behind me.

"Rose? Rose, where are you? Annie? Dylan? Kayla?" He asked, concerned, looking around for everyone.

"Dylan, Annie and Rose are across from us, and I'm tied to you..." I said, trying not to squeal in excitement.

"D'you know where the sonic is?" He asked.

"They're being guarded by a Dalek. They took our replicas AND Kayla's 3D glasses." Annie explained.

"Did you say Dalek?" The Doctor asked Annie.

"Yep, sadly..."

Suddenly, I remembered something from a book I read when i was younger about Houdini.

"Guys, I know how to get out!" I said happily and quietly, trying to NOT alert the Dalek.

"Kayla, if it includes one of your best dreams..." Dylan warned.

"No, just take off your shoes, and look for a weak spot on the rope! Houdini says that usually, people use too much, so there's a weak spot. Plus, he takes off his shoes during escapes, So it MIGHT work..." I explained.

"Well, we don't exactly have room to take our shoes off..." Rose said.

"Doesn't matter, just choose someone to look for a weak spot..." I said as I began to wriggle around, looking for a weak spot.

When I found it I wriggled until the ropes became loose, and the Doctor and I stood up at the same time.

"Umm, there's a problem..." The Doctor said.

"Oh." I said when I realized that our hands were still tied. Well, at least my fantasies were coming true...

My stomach did a flip, and almost all of my dreams were coming true.

"Aha! Got it!" Whisper/yelled Dylan as they got loose of ALL the ropes.

Annie giggled when she saw the Doctor and I. "This isn't a laughing matter, Annie!" I told her, but blushing.

"Rose, can you reach the sonic?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but the Dalek is in the way. Maybe we could make a distraction?" Rose suggested.

Dylan nodded, and he took a small rock from his pocket and threw it into the corridor behind the Dalek.

"INTRUDER DETECTED!" the Dalek said as it turned around and went to the rock in the corridor, while Rose reached for the sonics and successfully got them, and unlocked their cell door.

"Quick, unlock our door before it returns!" I said urgently while Rose hurried over and unlocked the door.

"Rose, can you tie us?" The Doctor asked.

"What the heck? It's not working..." Rose said, hitting the sonic on her hand and trying again.

"Well, you ARE the Oncoming Storm, the Predator, and many other names, Doctor. I don't think they went easy on you." I said.

"You're tied with some kind of metal stuff, I think it's Dalekanium with a deadlock..." Annie observed.

"Great..." the Doctor muttered.

"Dylan, do you have any more rocks?" I asked Dylan. He nodded and took out a whole bag of stones.

"Ok. Well, let's get going..." Annie sighed, walking towards the exit.

"Annie, We can't walk, remember?" I said angrily. "Oops..."she said sheepishly.

"Well, we could lift you guys or something, oooorrrr..." Dylan suggested when he spied a spinny chair.

After the Doctor and I were settled on the spinny chair, Dylan pushed us through the corridors while Annie and Rose were giggling their heads off.

"Aha! the TARDIS!" Annie said joyfully until we saw that it was being guarded by Silurians.

"And yet another obstacle..." I mutter when I see the guards of the TARDIS.

"Dylan, throw the whole bag of rocks!" Annie whispered to Dylan. Dylan nodded, and he threw the bag; unfortuatly, he litterally threw the BAG and the Silurians caught us. Darkness came again.

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. I knew what happened in season 5, and I didn't want to see what horrors the Silurians put us to. Instead, I tried to move, but my hands were stuck to something.

Finally, I plucked up my courage and opened my eyes.

I was in a cavern, and I was stuck to a column, and the others were somewhere else. A searing pain was going from my body, but I didn't know where it was coming from, and tears were coming from my eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as the pain worsened.

"You'll learn to NEVER defy us, human!" a Silurian said to me, while I felt the pain again and again.

"KAYLA! KAYLA!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the room.

I opened my eyes wider, and saw that a giant glass panel separated me from Annie, Dylan, Rose and The Doctor, and a Silurian was shooting me with some kind of pain gun. My face was covered with tears, and every time the Silurian shot me, it got worse.

"So, apes, will you surrender or will you watch this ape die painfully and slowly?" the Silurian threatened.

"Kayla..." Annie said, her face also covered with tears, while Dylan was fiddling with something.

"Please...no more pain..." I pleaded.

"HAAHAHAH!" The Silurian laughed as it shot me with another dose of pain.

"HEY LIZARD! COME AND GET US!" Dylan and Rose yelled while they ran out the exit.

"I'LL GET YOU!" the Silurian yelled as she darted after them with more Silurians. Eventually, the room was empty except for Annie, the Doctor and I.

CRASH! The glass shattered and Annie and the Doctor ran over to me. I felt my heart quickening, my muscles failing, my breaths getting shorter. I closed my eyes. My life was about to end...

I felt someone pumping my heart and breathing air into me, then pumping my heart, and then, breathing air into me. My heart started pumping, and my breathing got under control.

"Kayla...are you okay?" I heard. My head was on someone's lap, and somebody else must have freed me.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Annie and the Doctor over me.

"Pain...eurgh.." I moaned.

"Let's get her out of here before the Silurians come back!" Annie said, while looking over her shoulder to check if someone was coming.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that. Annie, check if Dylan and Rose are okay." The Doctor said as he picked me up.

Annie rushed out and came back in again. "They got to the TARDIS, but they can't get in..." Annie reported.

"Annie, get my TARDIS key out of my pocket and open the doors for them, okay? I can't really do it myself..." the Doctor said, looking at me. Oh, did I ever mention that I am totally random?

"AHM BREAKIN IN, SHAPIN UP, THEN CHECKIN OUT ON THE PRISON BUS! THIS IS IT, THE APOCOLYPSE, WOAAHH!" I yelled. I have a dissorder where I blurt out random things or do random things sometimes.

"Oh, she has some dissorder," Annie told the Doctor when she saw his confused expression.

"Ooohhhkay?" He said as he started carrying me towards the TARDIS. When we got in, he laid me down gently onto the floor and set controls to space.

"Is she okay?" Dylan asked Annie.

"I dunno, she took in a lot of pain from that gun. I hope she's okay..." Annie told him.

I closed my eyes to the pain still radiating from the place I was shot, and went to sleep.

When I was better, via MediBay in the TARDIS, The Doctor went to New Earth, were we all walked around, relaxed, and looked at our surroundings.

"Got a message on the physic paper. Ward 26 in the New Earth Hospital..." He said, looking at the paper. I wish Dylan, Annie and I remembered the second episode of Season 2.

When we walked in, everything was white and roomy.

"Where's the shop? I'd like a shop. I'd put a shop right there." The Doctor said, pointing to a corner, and then continuing on to the elavators.

I rushed to the lift where the Doctor, Annie, Dylan and Rose were, but the doors closed right before I could make it.

"Don't worry, just use the next lift!" The Doctor said over the inter-comm thing. I walked over to the next one. "Oh, and Don't forget about the Decantamination!" He added.

"What?!" I yelled.

"The Decantamination!" He yelled back.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"THE DE- oh, you'll find out." He said as I entered the lift.

"Umm...Ward 26, Thanks..." I said as I walked in.

Suddenly, cold water poured over me, then a spritz of something, and finally a gust of warm air, that dried me.

When I got out, it was really dirty, and a very pale man stood 20 feet away from me.

"Ummm, do you know where Ward 26 is?" I asked him.

"Come with meeee!" he said creepily.

I picked up a sharp metal thing and followed him down the hall into a room with the projection of a party.

"Ah, the last time I was called beautiful." A familiar voice said from the corner. Luckily I remembered the second episode of season1.

"Cassandra? But you exploded!" I said, turning to her.

"Yes, it's me-Wait, who're you?" She asked.

"I'm Kayla, and I'm a friend of Rose and the Doctor's and I beleive it's true when she called you a bitchy trampoline!" I said to her.

"You little whore!" She snapped back at me.

"Whatever..." I say as I go to the entrance where I turn to leave, until I get caught by some yellow lasers.

"I can't move! CASSANDRA, STOP THIS!" I yell at her.

"Nope." she replies quietly as she posseses me.

My thoughts are not mine. My mind is in a corner. She's controlling my body, refusing to let go.

"Chip! CHIP! Get me a mirror!" a vice that is not mine yells.

"yes, mistress!" Chip says, while he gets a mirror and gives it to me.

"Curves..." The voice says. "This is going to be fun..."

THE DOCTOR'S POV -

I walk by the wards, taking in the smells. I turn to look at a very fat guy moaning and a stressed looking woman next to him.

"People are not allowed to look at the Duke of Manhattan without written permission!" She snaps at me. I turn away, and instead look at the patient in Ward 26.

"The Face of Boe!" Annie and Dylan say at the same time. I chuckle and walk over to Boe.

"How's he been doing?" I ask the Cat Nun.

"I'm Novice Hame. The Face of Boe's dying, and all we can do is maintain his smoke..." Novice Hame explained.

"Hey there, I know you don't know me, but I'm Dylan and this is Annie. We're friends of the Doctor." Dylan said, stroking the Face of Boe's tank.

I heard the lift ding, and when I look around, I see Kayla walking out of it. As I walk to her, Dylan, Rose and Annie behind, I see the Duke of Manhattan is cured.

"Ha! There's my good luck charm!" he says as I walk past.

"Any friendly gestures from the Duke of Manhattan is accepted!" The woman from before tells me.

"Here I was, dying, when the Sisters cure me!" The Duke of Manhattan tells me.

"Champagne?" a waiter asks me.

"Nah, I'm ok." I say continue to Kayla.

"Rose, Dylan, Annie, Kayla, look; This guy has a disease that Kills you in ten minutes, but he's perfectly okay! Hi," I say, pointing him out and waving. "This place has some serious science. I need to find a terminal..." I say.

"Yeah..." Kayla says when she pulls me into a surprise kiss. I try to get out of it, but she's holding me tight, ruffling my hair, and then she pulls back and walks away, saying, "Terminal's this way."

"I know Kayla has dreams, but I didn't know she'd do THAT..." Dylan said from behind me.

We follow her to the terminal, where I break into it and enter a vast room with green doors everywhere. I walk to a green door and open it, where a person is, with every disease in the world.

"What ARE they?" Kayla asks.

"Oh my God, we have to help them!" Rose yells.

"They have every disease in the universe. I'm so, very sorry..." I explain. Then, Novice Hame and the Headmistress comes.

"How many do you lose a day? A thousand? Ten Thousand? HOW MANY THOUSANDS?!" I yell at them.

"They're flesh. This is what we use to sure people. We save more lives than deaths!" the Headmistress tells me.

"What did you do to Kayla? Kayla would care! What did you do to her?!" Annie asks, stepping forward.

"We didnt do anything to her!" The CatNun protests.

"Oh, you're all so stupid. Surely you would've noticed by now! I'm Cassandra, dummies!" Kayla says as she takes out a little vial of something and I black out.

I wake up in one of the green cells, unable to escape. "Cassandra, stop this! Let me out!" I yelled.

"Annie, Rose Dylan are next to you. The patients are pumped with the sickness every 10 minutes, and you peons only have 3 left." Cassandra says evilly as she walks to the nuns.

"What do you want from us?" Novice Hame asks.

"Money. If I don't tell the city what you're doing, you'll give me a million dollars!" Cassandra tells them.

"We're a charity! We recieve, we don't give!" The headmistress snaps back.

"Well take this!" Cassandra says as she breaks a button on the wall and everyone is realeased.

"Cassandra! What did you do?! Annie, Dylan, Everyone! RUN!" I yell as I run to the stairs, going down with Annie, Dylan, Rose and Cassandra behind me.

"Down! Keep going down!" I yell as I continue downwards until CassandraKayla darts past me and goes into a hallway. I follow and close the door after Annie and Dylan comes in.

Cassandra opens a door, then closes it when she sees all the people behind it.

"We're trapped!" Annie yells.

"Cassandra, get out of Kayla! I'm warning you!" Dylan yells when he takes out his sonic replica and points it at her.

"Well, goodbye curves..." She says as Cassandra's soul comes towards me.

ANNIE'S POV-

Cassandra's soul came out of Kayla and went into the Doctor. "Oh goodness me I'm a man!" He...er, She? Said.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Rose asks, catching Kayla as she collapses.

"Ooh, he's slim, and a little bit foxy! Kayla, I've been inside your mind. You liiiiiiiike it." DoctorCassandra says, walking towards Rose and Kayla.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose yells when the doors suddenly give out and the patients come in.

"WHAT WOULD HE DO WHAT WOULD HE DO?!" CassDoctor yelled.

"Go up!" Dylan yelled.

We all went up the ladder until we came to a locked door.

"How do I open this?!" Cassandra asked frantically.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" Dylan yelled.

"What, this thing?" Cassandra asked, pulling out the sonic.

"Use it on the door!" Rose yelled.

"I don't know how, he sealed all his memories away!" CassDoctor yelled.

"Well then possess me again!" Kayla yelled.

"Fine..." Cassandra said as she possesed Kayla again.

"Unlock the door!" Kayssandra yelled.

"Cassandra, get out of Kayla!" The Doctor yelled as Cassandra possessed him again.

"We are getting NOWHERE with this..." Cassandra grumbled.

"Cassandra, get out of the Doctor!" I yelled as I looked over my shoulder to see the patients getting closer.

"Oh, I am SO going to regret this..." Cassandra said as she possessed Dylan.

"Come on, unlock the door!" DylanCassandra yelled while the Doctor unlocked the door and everyone rushed in while he locked the door again.

After that, we all rushed for the closest exit and came out in Ward 26.

"RAHAJDJAKAKSA!" The woman who assisted the Duke of Manhattan yelled, coming at us with a chair.

"We're ok, we're not sick!" I yelled and she put down the chair.

"Annie, Cassandra, Rose, help me get all the medicine bags!" The Doctor yelled as she got some rope and strapped it around himself, clipping on all the medicine packets.

Using the sonic, he opened the empty lift and held onto the wire. "Annie, get on!" He yelled to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Just get on!" He said as I jumped and grabbed onto him, and we slid down until we got to the lift, where the Doctor poured all the medicines into the pot where the Decantamination stuff goes.

"I actually know a little about medicine myself!" He told me as he poured it all in, then jumped into the lift and opened the door to where all the patients were.

"Come on, people! Get in! That's it, come on!" the Doctor said encouragingly to the patients, who started walking in to the pouring water.

"That's it, Come in, spread it!" The Doctor yelled, while more patients came in and spread the medication, healing everyone.

I jumped down and walked into the lobby with the Doctor.

"It's a whole new human race, Annie!" The Doctor said, showing me all the people.

"A whole new race of humans...New Humans!" he said, walking around with me.

"Just one more thing to deal with, right? Cassandra?" I asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said grimly, stepping into the lift and going up to where cassandra was. There, I saw PossessedDylan looking in a mirror.

"Cassandra, get out of Dylan!" I said, pointing my replica sonic screwdriver at her...him? I don't know...

Cassandra burst into tears. "I don't wanna die!" She said through sobs. Then I remembered: Season 2 episode 1, New Earth. Chip was about to come in 3, 2, 1-

"Mistress! Are you ok?" Chip asked, coming in through a door on the far end of the room.

"Oh..." Cassandra said as she possessed Chip.

"Woah! Oh my God...I'm dying...and I'm fine..." Cassandra said.

LONG STORY SHORT: Boe went away completely okay, CassandraChip died in front of her past self, and we all went back into the TARDIS and landed in space to relax.

I walked into Kayla's room, where she was in her David Tennant area that was concealed with curtains.

"So, Kayla, what was it like to kiss The Doctor?" I asked, giving her a cup of tea.

"Well, It wasn't excactly me who kissed him, but it was like heaven..." She said, drifting off into her fantasies.

"Well, who knows how long we'll be here? You might have more chances." I say to her, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Yeah," She said. "yeah, maybe I will."

END OF PART ONE!

AN: Hello! Hope you liked it! sorry for it being one chapter, I dont know how to make more. If you do, please make a comment in the reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2: Lots and Lots of Karaoke

Chapter 1: Lots and lots of Karaoke

KAYLA'S POV

"So, where to?" I ask, entering the control room with Annie and Dylan.

"We're going to the planet Pandasinshaki, the party planet!" The Doctor said, putting in co-ordinates for the planet.

"Oh, I need my party stuff!" Annie yells, running towards her room.

"Party stuff?" Rose asked.

"She gets in the zone..." I say, looking at a now Panda-fied Annie.

The TARDIS shook, and we finally landed. When we looked outside, neon lights were everywhere, and Pandas were everywhere, too. When I see a Karaoke place, my eyes widen.

"OHMIGOSHYESKARAOKEEEEEEE!" I scream, pulling Annie, who was holding hands with Dylan, who was holding hands with Rose, who was holding hands with The Doctor, with me.

As I entered the Karaoke place, I saw that it was completley empty. Red paint was on the walls, saying stuff like 'dont sing' or 'beware the microphone'.

"What happened?" Rose asks, walking over to one of the messages.

"Dunno. Better ask someone." The Doctor says, walking back outside. He asks somebody, then comes back in.

"This place is supposed to be cursed, i guess. Some ghost taking the people who sing..." He says, eyeing the microphone on the stage with caution.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Annie says, getting her Panda backpack and pulling out a panda tent with panda sleeping bags and panda flashlights.

"How much panda can you have?" I ask, looking at all of Annie's panda stuff.

"They're PANDAS Kayla, PANDAS!" She says, dumping out everything else from her backpack, including batteries, wires, blankets, and other materials we might need.

"Well, it's..Holy cow, it's 11PM!" I yell, looking at my watch.

"Don't worry, the partiers of Pandasinshaki go asleep in about 12 minutes." The Doctor says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, let's wait 12 minutes then." Rose says, plopping down onto the floor and pulling up a panda blanket.

12 MINUTES LATER...

We sat in silence. We knew what was going to happen to the person who did the singing, and we were afraid.

"I'll go." I say, standing up, putting on a panda hat, and walking towards the stage until Rose grabs me.

"No! I'll go!" She says, trying to save me from the horrors of the Phantom of the Karaoke Bar.

"Rose, you can't!" The Doctor says, standing up.

"GUYS!" I scream, a pitch so high it might hurt peoples eardrums.

"Ouch!" Dylan yells, cupping his ears.

"Sorry, Dylan. But I mean like, the MICROPHONE is cursed, not the standing area. So, to decide who will face the Phantom of the Karaoke Bar, we'll have a singing contest!" I announce.

"Not a bad idea! I CALL JUDGE!" The Doctor and Dylan say at the same time.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Annie says, pulling out her phone and putting on the Call Me Maybe soundtrack.

3 MINUTES LATER...

Annie had gotten an 8 and a 7 from the Doctor and Dylan. Then, it was Rose's turn.

"Umm, Annie, can you look up the Do you Wanna build a snowman lyrics?" Rose asked. After Annie nodded and put it on, Rose started singing her own twist, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend". She got a 9 and an 8.

Then, it was my turn. I pulled out my phone and put on Pompeii.

"I was left to my own devices  
>Many days fell away with nothing to show<p>

And the walls kept tumbling down  
>In the city that we love<br>Great clouds roll over the hills  
>Bringing darkness from above<p>

But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<p>

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
>In your pose as the dust settled around us<p>

And the walls kept tumbling down  
>In the city that we love<br>Great clouds roll over the hills  
>Bringing darkness from above<p>

But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<p>

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Oh where do we begin?  
>The rubble or our sins?<br>Oh oh where do we begin?  
>The rubble or our sins?<p>

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
>In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)<br>Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
>Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)<p>

But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<p>

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"

I finished. My score was a 9 and a 10. "Okay," I said, getting panda fingerless gloves on. "I'm ready."

Annie gave me a little Pnada pin with a red light on it. "Homing Device. Hope you dont get raped or anything!" She said, giving me a hug.

I went up to the microphone, walking around it slowly, and then picked it up. I put on Let it Go on my phone and started.

"The lights glow bright in the TARDIS tonight,  
>Not a Dalek to be seen.<br>A life of regeneration,  
>And it looks like it's just me.<p>

The stars are shining  
>Like this energy inside.<br>Can't keep it in.  
>By rassilon I've tried.<p>

Must let them in,  
>Must let them see,<br>Be the time lord you always have to be  
>Reveal, just feel,<br>Gotta let them know,  
>Well now they know.<p>

Let it go, Let it go,  
>Can't hold it back anymore,<br>Let it go, Let It go  
>It's not like it was before,<p>

I am never going to,  
>Fade away,<br>Let my life rage on,  
>A change never bothered me anyway<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That old Doctor is gone<p>

Here I stand  
>For Gallifrey<br>Let my life rage on,  
>A change never bothered me anyway!" I sang. Then, I realized I wasn't at the Karaoke Bar.<p>

I was in a fiery red ice castle on Gallifrey.

ROSE'S POV-

"Kayla!" I screamed when I saw her disappear in gust of ice.

"Aha! Don't worry everyone, we can get to her, and hopefully the Phantom! Kayla's in... Norway!" The Doctor said, looking at Annie's panda-fied laptop, then getting up and sprinting towards the parked TARDIS outside.

As soon as everybody got inside, the Doctor circled around the console, flipping this and switching that, while the TARDIS did its normal groan and shake and thud of landing.

"Kayla!" Dylan yelled, running outside and hugging Kayla who was in what Rose guessed was Gallifreyan Attire.

"Dylan! Annie! Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much even though it's been 5 minutes!" Kayla said, hugging Dylan and Annie.

"Kayla, did you see the phantom?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno, but I saw a black shadow in that corner for a split second." Kayla said, pointing to a corner of the red castle.

"Thanks and...uhm...oh..." The Doctor said, suddenly realizing where we were.

Dylan went up to him and gripped the Doctor's shoulder with a friendly squeeze, trying to comfort him.

"...Well. Corner. Shadow. Right." The Doctor said, turning around and whipping out his sonic, scanning the are Kayla mentioned.

A couple seconds later, a dark shape emerged and took shape my old Chorus teacher, Ms. Stempson.

" ?!" I yelled.

"Yes, Ms. Tyler. I happened to come here one day, to the Karaoke bar. I decided to give the people a treat, putting them in their dream worlds because everyone here is such a great singer." She replied.

"You mean...you're an ALIEN?!" Dylan yelled.

"I'm a... mutant Isolus. I was the greatest artist in my family, and a great singer too. But alas, I got mutated into human form. There you go, that's the story." Ms. Stempson said, pulling out a pencil.

"What about the people?!" Annie yells.

"They're all in either World 1, World 2, or World 3. All of you are currently in section LIG of World 1, the let it Go castle in the fandom Castle. Crossover of Doctor Who and let it go." She said almost bored, beginning to scribble down a drawing a little bird and letting it fly away.

"Well, can we get out?" Kayla asked, a worry in her voice.

"Nope!" Ms. Stemspon said, erasing the TARDIS with a simple eraser.

"YOU LITTLE BAG OF... STUFF!" Kayla yelled, shooting a golden blast from her hands, Elsa style.

"Nuh-uh-uh! You have to play a game to get out." She said, snapping her fingers and separating us all from each other. Everything went black.

I wake up, sitting in a swivel chair with headphones on infront of a computer. I look around and see that Annie, Dylan, Kayla and the Doctor are in similar areas next to me.

"This game is simple," Ms. Stempson said, appearing behind us. "All you have to do is listen to Radioactive with clips of something you've seen that are really sad or romantic that, well, you'll find out. To win, you have to...resist. oh, and for extra protection, you'll have to be tied to your chair." She said, snapping her fingers. I felt a slight tightness on my stomach, and I looked down to see ropes, tying me to my chair.

"Oh no..." Kayla groaned, tears in her eyes.

"BEGIN!" Ms. IsolusStemspon said, using a remote and putting on Radioactive.

"HNNNNNNNNNNGGG!" Kayla yelled, gripping her chair, with tears in her eyes, her legs crossed, her head almost on the keyboard. "OH DEAR GOD, I HAVE TO PEE, PLEASE GOD LET ME NOT RUIN THIS DRESS..." Kayla sang along with the song, clenching her jaw.

I looked at my screen and saw that the YouTube video had clips of The Doctor, the old him, probably next incarnations, and puppies, and imediatley I was gripping my chair, my bladder full, fantasies running in my head about the Doctor and me. "OH GOD!" I yelled, crossing my legs.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled, the Oncoming Storm seeping into his eyes. "ROSE! STAY STRONG!" He yelled, slightly pulling his legs together.

"HOLY..." Annie yelled.

"such...hotness..."Kayla said, tears rolling down her face, her eyes glued to her computer screen.

"AND KAYLA'S OUT!" Ms. I-was-an-Isolus-all-along yelled, snapping her fingers and letting Kayla free to go to the restroom that just appeared.

"Now, you will listen to Pompeii by Bastille!" Ms. Isolus announced, using her remote and putting on another song.

"OH...oh..oh." Annie said, looking at Dylan. "NO! MUST... RESIST...TEMPTATIONS!" she said, looking away.

Tears started pouring down my face, too. I tried to think of hot, dry deserts and fire, and non-liquid substances, to no use.

"Rose..." The Doctor said, looking at me with defeat in his eyes and tears. "...I can't hold it." He said, while he was released. he sprinted towards the bathrooms faster than I've ever seen before, and I sat in my chair, desperately trying to not succumb to my bladder.

"ROSE! ANNIE! THINK OF GOING PEE!" Dylan yelled, no trace of crying on his cheeks.

Any solution was fine by me. I closed my eyes, thinking of a toilet, going to the loo, and instantly my bladder stopped.

"WE HAVE WINNERS!" The Mutant Isolus announced, and instantly I felt the ropes fall away and the headphones disappear.

"Congratulations! To exit, go into the loo and take the second stall on the right." She said, gesturing towards the restrooms.

I sprinted into the bathrooms, took the second stall on the right and appeared in the TARDIS, where I saw The Doctor leaning on the console.

"Doctor!" I said, hugging him tightly, not letting go. Not in a million years would I let go. I wouldn't let go if it depended on my life.

"Rose. My Rose..." he said, hugging tighter.

3 AM-

I wake up, hearing a moan coming from one of the other rooms. I go outside and heara it again, coming from the Doctor's room.

"Doctor?" I say, knocking on the door. There is silence. Until I hear a scream.

"Doctor!" I yell, opening the door and seeing him in his bed, crying.

"Rose...Gallifrey..." He said, staring at the floor.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"No," He says, looking at me. "I'm not okay..."

"Doctor, it's okay. It's all okay..." I say, putting an arm around him.

"Rose..." He says, getting closer to my face. Then we kiss.

ANNIE'S POV

The next morning, I wake up and go to the kitchen for breakfast, where I see Rose, sitting at the table, a vacant look in her eyes.

"Hey, Rose. You okay?" I ask, starting to boil some water for tea.

"Yeah..." She says in a high-pitched voice.

"OOH. Oh. I'll make some tea for you." I say, realizing what she did.

Rose had kissed the Doctor.

AN: So that concludes or next chapter! I found out how to post more chapters. Sorry if some come too quick or too slow-My live is all wibbly wobbly, timey wimey :)


	3. Chapter 3: Five Night's at The Doctor's

Chapter 3: Five Nights At The Doctor's

(AN: I do Not own Doctor Who, Pompeii by Bastille, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, or Frozen. Oh and this chapter is based on The Cupid Fly which is a really great story. READ IT!")

KAYLA'S POV_

"RAXACORICAFALLAPITORIOUS!" I yell (correctly) at the same time as Dylan, who said "Raxafallicoricpitoriues"

"Ha! I win!" I yell, taking Dylan's last jelly bean.

"Not Raxacoricafallapitorious, no, we're going to Qwerianafallictor, home of Coca-Cola!" the Doctor says, coming into the kitchen.

"OMGDIDYOUSAYCOCACOLASTAYINGUPALLNIGHTHEREICOME!" I yell, running to the console room.

After we landed, I rushed outside and saw a big, long beach. Nothing but sand.

"Where's the Coke?" I ask as if my parents tricked me into beleiving they were taking me somewhere cool when they were actually disowning me.

"Whaaaat?!" The Doctor says, stepping out of the TARDIS with Dylan, Annie and rose behind him.

"SCREW THIS!" I yell, walking in with Annie and Dylan behind me.

"Well, we're gonna go explore. Without you. And we'll find lots of coke..." Rose says, walking away.

The Doctor looks at us. Annie gives him a look basically saying that if he kisses Rose he better tell us about it.

As he walks away, I close the door. "VICTORY!" I yell, getting out my phone and my earbuds.

"SHERLOCK TIME!" I yell, running to my room and jumping onto my bed.

I feel a little mental paton the back from the TARDIS.

"hey, TARDIS. Wanna watch Sherlock with me?" I ask, stroking the wall closest to me.

I get a little mental flash of a shake of the head, but a little flash of hope.

"Aha! I can just unplug the earbuds, so you can listen! TARDIS, you're gonna love this." I say, unglugging the earbuds and putting on Sherlock.

3 1/2 HOURS LATER...

"That's Deep." I say, closing out of Netflix after watching The Hounds of Baskerville.

The TARDIS gives a little hum of agreement, when I hear the TARDIS door open and close.

I walk into the console room with Annie when I see Rose dragging the Doctor. DOCTORWHUMP!

"What happened?" Annie asks, seeing the Doctor.

"Wanna know why there was so much sand?" Rose asks, laying the Doctor down.

Annie shakes her head, and Rose pulls out a little fly with pink stripes on it.

"The Cupid Fly. I read about it in a Fan Fiction once about you and the Doctor. it was...strange." I say, freezing at the sight of the little fly.

"What does do?" Rose asks, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"The fly bites somebody, in this case the Doctor, and the one who his bitten falls in love with the first person they see, and the only way to cure it is...ugh, I can't remember..." I say, nervously looking at the Doctor.

"Oh shizzle..." Rose says, walking back to the console, where Annie and I followed her.

We sat in silence until we heard a murmer.

"Oh Lord have Mercy..." Annie says we all turn around slowly.

"Hello," The Doctor says, "Wanna have sex on the console?"

ANNIE'S POV

I have always liked David Tennant, but I think I'm more of a Matt Smith person.

"I thought you said it only makes the bitten person love ONE person!" Rose yelled at Kayla. Oh no, she was getting that Genesis look in her eyes.

"ROSE MARION TYLER HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME ALL MY LIFE I WAS BULLIED BY PEOPLE WHO WERENT IN MY FANDOM AND NOW YOU ROSE ARE YELLING AT ME OMIGOSH!" Kayla screamed in her very, VERY high-pitched scream thats enough to scare even the doctor probably.

Rose just stared at Kayla, who was huffing, with The Genesis seeping into her soul. "O-okay..." Rose said, looking away.

"Kayla, what are we gonna do?" i ask, trying to get her out of her 'zone' that includes holding grudges.

"Well, since-" Kayla began to say before the now I-Wanna-Have-Sex-With-Either-Kayla-Annie-Or-Rose-Doctor cut her off.

"Since you're all next to the console, we should have sex on it."

Kayla has dreams. One of those dreams was to be on the TARDIS. Another was to be on the TARDIS with the 10th Doctor. Now, i don't think those are dreams anymore.

"...Or maybe sex in my room?" he says, walking towards the console.

"it's worse than when Cassandra possessed him..." I say, backing away slowly.

"CODE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S ROSE ANNIE RUN!" Kayla says, grabbing both of our hands while we run through the corridoors, eventually getting to Rose's room.

"Wow, that's a LOT of pink..." I whisper, not turning on the lights.

"Hey, TARDIS, can you help?" Kayla asks, stroking the wall. The TARDIS gives a happy and mischievous hum.

"Thanks, old girl. For now, we camouflage." Kayla says, giving the wall a pat, and then looking through Rose's drawers.

"Hey, that's my stuff!" Rose says, taking the pink clothes Kayla had in her hands.

"Would you rather run around in the TARDIS, trying to escape from a sex-crazed Time Lord that wants to have sex with either one of us, or stay here camouflaged in pink?" Kayla says, taking back te clothes.

"Fine..." Rose grumbles, taking out anything pink from her closet.

The TARDIS gives me a little mental push and i find three stacks of freshly laundered Pink clothes.

"Rose, Kayla, I think the TARDIS is on our side." I say, starting to put on the pink ensemble.

We put on the pink uniform, then hide ourselves in a pink closet the TARDIS provided.

"Okay, everyone comfortable?" I ask, hiding in a nook in the corner with Rose and Kayla on the other side of me.

"Yep." Rose says.

"Yeah." Kayla says, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Oh, definitely." a male voice says from between Rose and me.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FLUFF!" Kayla yells, jumping at the noise, then running out of the closet, leaving Rose and me with the Doctor.

"Sorry!" Rose says, jumping up and running out, then locking the door from the outside.

"ROSE!" I scream, trying to unlock it.

I turn around slowly, my brown hair hanging down. the the Doctor kisses me.

It's long and slow, pinning me to the closet door, when finally I push the Doctor away.

"DUDE WTF?!" I yell, now making the Doctor back away to the wall.

"Oh come on, don't be a fuddy duddy..." He says, slowly coming forward.

"TARDIS! HELP! TARDIIIIIISSSS!" I yell. Then I am falling through a tunnel and coming out in Kayla's room, where I see Rose and Kayla trying to hide in a closet.

"HE TRIED TO EFFING SHAG ME!" I yell, pointing to the trapdoor/tunnel I came out of.

"But-" Kayla started to say until I cut her off.

"NO, IT'S MATT SMITH, KAYLA! MATT! SMITH!"

We're silent until we all break out in laughter.

"Oh my god..." Rose says through laughs.

"Yeah...but still, this is like Five Nights At Freddy's." I say, standing up.

"Five Nights At The Doctor's!" Kayla says.

"Five nights...That'd be good." The Doctor says, stepping into the room.

"DIDNT YOU LOCK THE DOOR?!" I yell.

"Sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor says, walking up to me.

"Why am I the only person who you want to shag?" I say, backing up.

"Because, Annie, you're in here. with me. alone."

I look around and see yet again that Rose and Kayla abandoned me.

And yet again with the kissing...

ROSE'S POV

"I think that was mean, leaving Annie. Twice." I say, leaning on Dylan's bed.

"You're right it was mean! She's your friend and you left her to a sex-crazed maniac who was drugged by a fly!" Dylan said, locking the door.

"Well, I DONT wanna be shagged, even if it's by the Doctor." I say, crossing my arms.

"You DON'T?!" Kayla says, whipping around, her blonde braided hair flying.

I look at her strangely. "I mean, wait! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Kayla says.

"We get it, Kayla. Anyway, if this really IS Fuve Night's at The Doctor's, we have to keep moving."

"Are you insane? The Doctor's out there!" I say, bolting up right.

"Yeah, but he's probably kissing Annie right now. Plus, I've played 20/20/20 FNAF before, and won. I know what I'm doing." Dylan says, putting on his leather jacket.

Then, we hear Annie yell from the other side of the door. Kayla goes to unlock it, and when Annie comes in she's smiling.

Dylan locks the door and I go to Annie. "Annie, are you okay? Annie. ANNIE!" I yell, shaking her.

"Time Lords have a new title; better kissers than Zygons..." Annie says, looking into the distance.

I remember the night when the Doctor was having nightmares, and when I comforted him. The kiss. it was wonderful.

"Oh dear God..." I hear Kayla say as I come back to the world. "...Did he shag you?" She asks Annie. Annie nods.

"OHMIGOSH!" Kayla says, smacking her forehead.

"What?" I ask, curiosity filling me.

"The Fan Fiction! In the end, you had to shag the Doctor! And then he was okay! HE'S NOT SHAG-CRAZED!" Kayla says, running out of the room and then into her own, where they found the Doctor on the bed. Unconscious.

"Oh thank God, he's okay..." I say, sitting on the bed and checking for a pulse. it was there, four beats.

The Doctor gave a feeble cough, and then woke up. "Ugh, that stupid fly...all I remember is...is..errr...uhm." He says, sitting up and then seeing Annie. She waves at him. "Oh dear..."

END OF CHAPTER 3

AN: Hi peeps! Hope you like the chapter! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Ty an experimental serum!

CHAPTER 4: Use an experimental serum, they said. it would be fun, they said.

KAYLA'S POV

I flip to the next page, reading backwards, observing the artwork. Sailor Moon number 3; Rei-Chan on the cover, Usagi-Chan on the inside.

"Kayla. Kayla. KAYLA." Annie said from next to me. I ignored her.

"Shut up, Anderson." I joked. She crosses her arms.

"You're Anderson, I'm Sherlock. Anyway, Dylan says that your phone is at 100%." Annie tells me.

I get up, leaving my comic book on my bed and go to the kitchen where the only outlet is. Then, I unplug my phone and see that I got a text.

"Huh. Got a text from... oh my God it's from the TOD people!" I say when I see who it's from. the TOD people, or Truth Or Dare people, are famous for making people do impossible dares or truths. When I veiwed it, it said: 'YOU'VE BEEN SELECTED FOR A DARE! ANYONE IN THE HOUSE OR BUILDING OR SOMETHING YOU'RE IN HAS TO HELP YOU. YOUR DARE IS THIS: TRY THIS SUPER SECRET SERUM THING THAT HASN'T BEEN TRIED ON ANY LIVING THING. TIME AND DATE AND LOCATION: 15/8/APPLE.C'

"Annie, we got selected! From the future! For a Dare!" I tell Annie.

"OMG!" She yells, taking my phone. Then, she walks to the console room. I feel the TARDIS shake and hear it groan as we land.

I walk outside, where there is a single syringe with a lavender purple liquid in it. i take it back inside, where the Doctor scans it.

"Doesn't seem harmful. Besides, you can't back out of a dare." The Doctor says, handing it back to me.

"Well, the text says some people have to help me in this..." I say when I see Dylan, Rose and Annie.

"Let's make this fair, ok? We'll pick names out of a hat." Rose, obviously NOT wanting to take whatever was in the syringe.

Later, we had all put in little slips of paper with our names on them. Rose was drawing them from Annie's fez.

"We'll pick three people, yeah? Okay, the first one iiiiiissss...Me! And the second on iiiiiisss...Annie! And our third, lucky winner, iiiissss...Dylan!" Rose says, picking out the names.

"I got some extra syringes, so you can all take it at the same time!" The Doctor says, pulling out some syringes that he got from the medi-bay. Trying a new, never tested drug was going to be hard.

3 MINUTES LATER...

We had poured an equal amount of the serum in each syringe. Annie, Rose, Dylan and I were standing in the medi-bay, holding a syringe over our arms.

"Ready?" I say. Everyone nods. "In three, two, one, shoot!" I say, jabbing it in my arm and injecting the serum with everyone else. A sudden sleepiness takes me over and I black out...

I wake up in a cozy, white bed. I find myself in the medi-bay, on a bed, with the others next to me.

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask in my high voice. Wait, my high voice? I only had that when I was a kid. Oh. OH. oh...

I look around and on a bedstand I find a mirror. When I look into it, I AM me when I was a kid. My blonde hair is shorter and in a ponytail. I have braces. And my old GLASSES. God, they were embarrassing. they're like those 3-D glasses in the movies except they're not tinted and they're real. And big. Very big. At least I had my favorite pajamas.

"Mommy..." Dylan murmurs. "Kayla? Are you awake? I'm bored. Thith ith boring!" Dylan complains. Back when we were kids, Dylan had a retainer, and it gave him a lisp.

"NOOOOO!" I yell, plopping my head into my pillow. "NOPE. This CAN. NOT. HAPPEN." I say, flipping back up and feeling my braces with my tongue.

"Kayla, stop shouting. Like, like like like, I can't, like, sleep in or somethiiiiinng..." Annie said, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Holy...Kayla, you look ridiculous!" Annie said, cracking up.

"Ugh...Why...why are you guys tiny?" Rose said, also waking up.

"We're KIDS. AGAIN. That serum turned us into kids..." I explain, rubbing my head.

"Oh, you're awake? I had to put you guys in beds when you started shrinking or whatever..." The Doctor said from the entrance.

"Wait, since we're kids...Does that mean...?" Dylan asked, realizing that since we were kids, and the Doctor was the only adult, that he'd be our Legal Guardian.

"Well, yeah, I guess. You're all about 7 or 8 years old, now." The Doctor says, taking out the sonic and scanning us.

"OH! I have a really really really really really really REALLY cool idea!" Annie says, getting out of bed and then running to the Library.

"Hey-HEY! COME BACK!" the Doctor yelled, running after Annie.

Rose, Dylan and I followed Annie where she was searching in the movie section. "Aha!" She said, taking out Frozen by Diseny. "LET'S WATCH FROZEEEENNN!" She yells, holding it up.

"Oh! Let's watch it in my room, and we can make pillow forts! And maybe the TARDIS could frop by 7-11 and we could get slurpees an' coke an' we could stay up all night watching Frozen, The Avengers, Thor, Brave, and Sherlock!" I say, running to my room with the others behind me.

"But..." The Doctor says in an attempt to stop us. "Fine. Slurpees it is..."

As we settle ourselves in our room, The TARDIS lurches and the door opens. Some Icees are there, enough for each of us. I put in FROZEN into the DVD player and we watch frozen.

1/2 AN HOUR LATER...

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKYYYYY!" we all sing to the song. The TARDIS seemed to like Frozen; she at been humming with the songs.

12 1/2 hours later...

I wake up in my pillow fort. I rub my eyes and put my glasses on, and see something on the floor. I braid my hair and go to check it out when I realize it's a cell phone; the Doctor's cell phone.

"Guys! GUYS!" I yell, shaking them awake.

"What is it? Did the Doctor do something or stuuuuuffff?" Annie asks, rubbing her eyes.

"No, but I found his phone. And last night, the door was open. Now it's closed."

"Well, maybe the Doctor clothed it, or thumthing when we were thleeping!" Dylan said, scratching his head.

"No, he didn't. Something else did!" I say frantically, pointing to the door.

"Well, how do you know that?" rose asks.

"Because," I say, pulling out the phone. "Of this. There's a voicemail, and not many people know the Doctor's phone number."

"Well, let's listen to it then!" Annie says, scootching next to me.

We form a circle around the phone, and I push the voicemail button thing.

"Help-HELP! ROSE! ANNIE! DYLAN! KAYLA! YOU NEED TO-" The Doctor's voice yelled until it got cut off by a low, menacing voice.

"You have 3 days to save The Doctor. otherwise, we will kill him. If you come, you will have a challenge, and if you fail, we will kill him. Here is a riddle to our location:

One of the North, South and EastWest,

Two of the Crest, yet no one will rest,

Three of the Ring, trouble it brings,

And Four of the oar, the shape of a baor."

The voice mail ended. We all exchanged looks of fear and anger, wanting to kill whoever took the Doctor.

"Guys, let's try the medi-bay or something. In the voicemail, it sounded like sciency stuff in the background." Annie said, standing up and walking out.

"Yeah, let's follow Annie." I say, getting up and following her.

We follow her to the medi-bay, where we see a glass bottle on the Science table, with a note scrawled next to it:

'Grow'

We looked at it for a while. Then, I reached out for it, and drank a tiny drop.

POOF! A giant cloud of blue erupted. When it cleared, i found that I was taller, I didn't have braces anymore, and my hair was longer. Also, my vision was blurry from the glasses.

"Guys, I think i'm 14!" i say, pumping up a fist into the air.

We pass it around, and eventually we're all 14 or 13. Then, Dylan notices something.

"Guys, look! there are 4 sonics here. 3 are kayla's, Annie's and mine, and the other is the Doctor's. We should each take one, just in case." Dylan said, taking his. We each take one.

"Okay. So, we're 14 year olds out to save The Doctor from unknown riddle-giving things. We better get dressed, 'cos these clothes are too small now..." I say, looking down at my pajamas.

"Umm, Kayla? Why's your hair pink? And down to your ankles? in a pony tail?" Rose asks.

"No. That can't be...No! wait, yes! No! I'm THE GENESIS!" I say, remembering my OC, The Genesis. "And Rose, why are your eyes glowing?" I ask, seeing her golden eyes.

"Oh, my God, it's Bad Wolf! I'm the Bad Wolf!" Rose says, remembering that time.

"Dylan, Annie- you guys are your names! the Fez-Lover and The Shadow!" I yell, seeing Dylan in his OC's black cape, black pants, black shoes, black shirt and black everything, and Annie in her OC's Fez and 11's outfit.

"Oh my gosh, we're our OC's!" Annie says, straightening her bowtie.

"OK. We're our OC's who have to solve a riddle and save The Doctor. Got it. Oh, yeah, Universal Powers!" I say, snapping my fingers and instantly floating on a cloud.

"Let's do this!" Annie says, pumping up her fist.

I snap my fingers and everyone is now in epic battle armor that go with their element. I pull out a sword that glows blue, pink, silver and lavender.

"Okay. One of the North, South and EastWest. That sort of makes a triangle, but where in the world is a triangle?" I say, making a glowing blue triangle in the air before me.

"Hmm..." Dylan says, leaning on his sword like Jon Snow from Game of Thrones. Actually, he looks exactly like Jon Snow except the hair and the age.

"Oh! The Bermuda Triangle!" Rose says, using her Bad Wolf powers to make the TARDIS go right next to the boundaries of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Huh. TARDIS doesn't wanna go in there. Well, c'mon. I'll teleport us there." I say, stepping out then snapping my fingers. We instantly land 3 feet from where we were.

"Okay. So, One. We have to find One. What's one? I dunno. One...One middle? One Ring? No, that's Three of the Ring. One... crest, three, oar. One Crest three Oar. ONE CREST THREE OARS! Guys, we have to find a crest!" Rose says, her golden eyes turning brighter.

"I'm scanning the area...I sense a wooden objest in the middle, and 3 life forms surrounding it. Oh, we'll need rides. Awesome rides." I say, pointing my hand to the ground and slowly rising it up, and creating an Earthen Horse.

"Awesome! we can all ride on it!" Dylan says, hopping onto the majestic beast.

We rode the horse into the center of the mysterious and dangerous triangle to find three Sontarans with guns.

"FOR GALLIFREEEEEYYYY!" i yell, jumping off the horse and pulling out my sword, slicing the first Sontaran into particles.

Dylan gets out his Shadow sword and slices the other while rose and Annie kill the third with a mop and Bad wolf's power.

There, we find the Crest. On it we find co-ordinates for somewhere. I teleport us back to the TARDIS, where Rose lands it. ADVENTURE TIME!

After killing 4 Silurians, a Dragon and a peice of clay, we were back on the TARDIS with four oars and a crest.

"Okay. We have the objects. now what?" Dylan asks.

I look into the depths of my universal powers and see that we 12 hours to save the Doctor. "We have 12 hours left. I sorta feel like Sherlock during season 1 episode 3 when Moriarty kept setting bombs on people... Any who, 4 oars and a crest. it's a riddle, I think. Four oars in the shape of a boar, Two of a Crest that no one rests...Four...Two...Boars...Rest...Boars, Rest, 4, 2... 42 BOARS REST!" I yell, looking deep into my powers, seeing the small island in the second quadrant of the Quenstaria Galaxy.

"Universal powers save us again!" Dylan said, holding up his sword and running towards the console room.

As Rose directs the TARDIS into the co-ordinates, we walk outside.

"You have a Challenge. This is it: harness your elemental powers as your regular selves." A deep booming voice said.

I felt a tingle everywhere. I looked down at my clothes and saw again that i was just normal Kayla Kingston, in my normal clothes NOT my OC's.

"But we aren't our OC's!" I hear Annie whine.

"Well, c'mon, we have elemental powers supposedly. Just look into your soul or something." I say, closing my eyes and feeling the breeze on my face.

We sit there for at least 20 minutes, nothing happening.

"Yo, Dude! No elemental powers here!" Dylan yelled up to the sky.

"HAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD SAVE THE DOCTOR?" the voice laughed.

"Umm, yeah." Rose said, standing up.

"Well to bad, dummies!"

"Oh Yeah? Well, turns out we DO have powers. Y'know what they are? Imagination. Before I turned back into me, I found out that this world was prone to letting imaginations exist with my universal powers. And now i can do this!" I yell, closing my eyes. Suddenly, my hair grows longer and I grow long, white feathered wings. In my hand I find a staff with a moon at the end, and I am in a long, white dress.

"Kayla, you're amazing!" Dylan yells, closing his eyes and imagining a giant sword.

"Guys, use your brain!" I yell, flying up with my staff.

I raise the Moon staff and instantly it glows with power, charging up for a crystalline moon strike, like from Sailor Moon.

We let out a sort of war-cry and charge into the sky, attacking the barrier, and finally breaking it.

We see a dog, a BARCELONEAN dog, with a microphone.

"AND-oh." It said, seeing us.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Annie yells, dropping her sword.

"Ummm, we're the TOD people. We accidently sent our ice warrior staff to get the Doctor. By the way, he's just in the Library. Left, Right and a left." the Barcelonan dog explained.

I went back to my normal self. The 14 yr old me that needed to be 19. "Okay, guys. Let's go get The Doctor." I say, walking towards the library.

As we enter the library, we see stacks upon stacks and rows upon rows of shelves with books on every subject. The Doctor is reading a book in an armchair.

"Oh! there you are! Looks like you found the anti-serum. Unfortunately, seems like you're younger than the age you need to be. i fix that." he says, putting down the book and coming to greet us.

"Can we go back to the TARDIS? I'm booooored." Annie says, leaning on one leg.

We all went back to the TARDIS after receiving our prize from the TOD people which was a serum that would revert us to our original age, and a little silver charm in the shape of a crescent moon.

We had taken the serum, and luckily, this time we didn't black out. The end of another adventure!

THE END.

AN: hey peeps! I have a challenge for YOU now! You know Kayla's OC, The Genesis? Well, she's all over the internet on social media things, like ; an app for Whovians. She's also on numerous sites and apps.

Your challenge is to find as much about The Genesis as possible. This task will be hard; some of the sites she has are in HER universe.

SUPER SPECIAL HINT!: one of her friends, Theta, has an alternate universe girl version of himself. Her name's The Doctorette; sometimes known as Tenna.

The Doctorette has a Twitter account, and will soon post about The Genesis.

MAY THE SAILORTIMEGODTHINGS BE WITH YOU!


	5. The Time Travelling Chicken of CostaRica

CHAPTER 5: Of Carrots and Murders and Aliens, Oh my

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen, my phone in my hand and a determination to make tea. When I walk in, I see Annie and Rose talking.

"Hey, Annie, Rose. Whatcha doin'? I'm bored." I say, starting to boil some water.

"I dunno. i was thinking of a slumber party." Annie says, sipping her tea.

"Oh, sure. A slumber party with Charles Dickens, Shakespeare, Susan B. Anthony and Harriet Tubman." I chuckle, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Actually, that'd be pretty cool!" Rose says, also sipping her tea.

"Well, do we all agree to NOT have this messed up by aliens?" I ask, smiling.

"Oh dear God YES. ALL of our adventures have been ruined by lizards, flaps of skin, Doodle lords, and dogs without noses. Well, except ONE alien." Annie says, referring to that time when the Doctor got bit by a Cupid Fly.

"Well then, let's call up some friends." I say, walking to the console room with Annie and Rose.

When we enter the bigger-on-the-inside room, I walk towards the console, trying to remember as much as i can of how to fly the TARDIS. I guess the old girl sensed it, because the TARDIS' Time Rotar started going up and down and we hear the thud of landing.

"Well, I guess the TARDIS is on our side again." Rose says, walking outside, then popping back in.

"Outside there's Madame de Pompadour, Gwyneth from 1869, some girls named Martha, Donna, Amy and Clara, a woman named River Song, and Harriet Jones. Slumber party!" Rose says, opening the door and letting all the women in.

"Rose! Oh, it's so good to see you again! I was just in my office and then I appeared out there and now in here and oh my god its bigger on the inside and have you destroyed the slitheen things they were really scary and..." Harriet started saying, talking super fast.

"Don't worry, it's okay. the Slitheen are never gonna come to earth again. Now," Rose assured her, "Let's have a slumber party!"

Later, we had all situated ourselves in Rose's room, which the TARDIS had expanded to fit everyone. She had also provided pajamas and sleeping bags, along with hot cocoa and cookies.

"This ship, you call it, it's amazing! Never have I worn a 'pajama'!" Gwyneth said, snuggling into a pink blanket.

"Precisely. In fact. I have ever only worn a nightgown!" Reinnette said, sipping her cocoa.

"I wonder If the Doctor is going to have his own sleepover." Rose says, biting into a cookie.

"Maybe ya should ask him yourself." Says a male voice from the door.

Captain Jack Harkness, ex-Time Agent and known Con-man was standing halfway through the doorway.

"AAAAHHH!" Martha yells, running towards the door and slamming it.

"Oh God..." i say, remembering all the episodes with the flirtatious Captain Jack in them.

"First The Doctor, and now Jack! Can't we make some vaccine?!" Annie yells, referring to the incident.

"What's a Vaccine?" Gwyneth asks, looking slightly confused.

"Sorry mate, but we can't explain right now." donna says, putting her cocoa down and standing up. "Isn't this thing alive?" She asks me.

"Yeah, and she doesn't like being called a thing. Why? Wanna board up the door?" I ask, stroking the wall.

"Oh, you don't know half of it."

I smile. "Paintball?"

"Paintball." Donna confirms.

I stroke the wall some more. "Hey TARDIS, can we have some gear and some paintballs?"

I look around and see stacks of paintball gear with ammo and guns.

"This is gonna be fun!" Amy says, picking up a uniform.

20 minutes later, we had all gotten into our gear and loaded our guns. When we walk outside, the corridoor is dimly lit.

"PAINTBALL WAAAAARRRRR!" I yell, running into the console room with all the other girls behind me and I start shooting everywhere, from the coral to the console.

"wait a minute..." Harriet says, looking at the room. "No one's here!"

"Strange. I was sure they were in here. Unless..." Clara says, turning around slowly and facing paintball guns.

"AAAAAHHHH!" we all scream, getting shot paintball after paintball by The Doctor, Captain jack Harkness, Shawn temple, Mickey Smith, and Rory Williams.

Running away into the endless maze of corridoors, we stop and catch our breath.

"We need to get back at them." Amy says after a long stretch of silence.

"Ambush?" I suggest.

"Something more than that, I think..." Annie says.

"Why don't we give up? I mean, this is rather painful, getting shot with paint..."Gwyenth says, rubbing her shoulder.

"Reinette, have any ideas?" Rose asks.

"Whenever the King attacked another country, the marksmen had little peices of glass with lines on them, helping the aim." Reinnette answered, rubbing off some paint.

Clara held up her gun, showing glass.

"Okay, cross that off." Donna says.

"How about we ambush, but we SURPRISE ambush? We could set up traps and stuff so we could win!" Harriet suggested.

I smile and lead us to my room, where I open the door and see the TARDIS supplied us with booby trap materials.

After an hour of setting up traps and placing a particularly angry chicken, we hide in little nooks and cranies, waiting for the boys to come.

We hear footsteps, coming closer and closer. Suddenly, the lights go out and leave us in darkness. I hear one of the booby traps go off and i shoot madly, paintballs flying everywhere.

Eventually, the lights go back on, and the Doctor is putting his hands up in surrender, along with rory and Mickey.

"HaHA! 3 down, something more to go! The game begins!" Reinette says, holding up her gun.

"Whatever..." Rory says, walking towards Amy and hugging her.

Eventually, We had shot all of the other boys, and won the paintball war. The Chicken?

Chicken went off into the wild west, beat up a 1930's Chicago Mafia, Defeated the evil alien group, and saved the universe. nobody knows of this mysterious, time-travelling chicken, only that he is the greatest hero to ever exist.

But that's a story for another time.


	6. Chapter 6: Very Short and Crappy Chapter

CHAPTER 6: Chapter Five PART 2

"Okay, okay, you win!" The Doctor says, walking back out of his room with UN-paint-covered clothes.

"Hey, what happened to Mr. Chicken?" Annie asks.

"he went off into the wild, Wild west..." I begin.

"yeah, riiiiiiight." Jack says. "So who're you?"

"I'm Kayla. i'm from another universe. Dylan Annie and I defeated a Slitheen, came up on the TARDIS, and we've just been having adventures." I explain in a summary.

"NOT TO EXCLUDE THE CUPID FLY!" Annie yells.

"NO! Annie, not-" I try to say before she continues to the tell the story of How I Shagged your Doctor.

"So there was this fly that made whoever was bitten fall in love with whoever they first say and The doctor got bitten by one and he fell in love with Kayla rose and i and they abandoned me and i got shagged by The Doctor and we called it Five Nights at the Doctor's like five Night at Freddy's!" She blurts out, making The Doctor blush.

"Doc, why didn't ya tell me?" Captain Jack asks him.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?!"

We hear a scream and run to the source of the noise. When we get to a corridor, we see a chicken stabbed with a carrot.

"oh my God..." I hear Annie whisper when she sees the pool of blood.

"What time is it?" I ask, "DEDUCTIONSTIME!"

I walk to the chicken and sit down next to it, my 'Sherlock Skillz' kicking in. I observe that the carrot was jabbed in cleanly, despite the blunt end.

"Doctor? Is there any planet you know of that have really thin chickens? Like, they're not very dense, but like tissue paper?" i ask, feeling the chicken.

"There's only one planet like that... Raxacoricafallipitorius." The Doctor answered.

"Well then, we're looking for a Slitheen." I announce, standing back up.

"Well, it can't be Blon, she exploded at comic-con. It might be one of the ones scattered about the universe." Dylan says, using process of elimination.

"Let's split up. Annie, Jack and I will go left, Dylan and Kayla will go right. Understood?" The Doctor states, "Ok." he says, walking off with Annie and Jack.

ANNIE'S POV

I walk to the left with The Doctor and Jack. "So, we're looking for a fat person who's farting, or a big green Swamp Monster?" I ask.

"Both. Fought them before, y'know-" Jack started to say until i cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. Major Whovian, remember? You found out that Blon, a Slitheen, was made mayor of Cardiff. Then you proceeded to search for her, found the hoverboard thing, hooked it up to the TARDIS, ripped up the rift, closed it, and went home." I summarize easily, pulling up the episode from memory.

"Y-yeah..."

We continue walking on, occasionally bumping into another guest, and waling on. That is, until we found what we were looking for.

It was bigger and scarier than the show depicted. The Slitheen stood seven feet tall, its claws at least a yard. I grabbed the squirt gun in my pocket.

"HAHHAHAHA!" It yelled, looming over us when i pulled out my squirt gun and went all badass, dodging its swipe and shooting at it.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled, squirting it with vinegar. Then it went KaPlOoEy!

We stood there, covered in green slime. Then we walked away and found the other group where we explained what happened.

THE END OF THE WORST CHAPTER!

AN: Sorry for the late post! I was burried in homework and stuff like that. Couple things:

1: The Elusive Genesis Exitium. If you have Geeking or Wholock chat or any of those, her user is TheGenesis. She's pretty cool. she'll give you a picture of her void.

2: If you want a crossover, please say in the comments. Sherlock, PJO, MLP, Marvel, DC, whatever. As long as I know it, i'll do it. Might do Multi Fandom Crisis crossover.

3: THEY NEED A FRIKIN CIRCULAR GALLIFREYAN KEYBOARD. SERIOUSLY. HEY, APPLE! GO MAKE A CIRCULAR GALLIFREYAN KEYBOARD FOR US TIME LORDS!

4: Check out Doctor Who Iridescent by Linkin park or the Harry Potter one. To tell the truth, i cried during both... FEELS STATUS: WAIT WHY DO I EVEN HAVE THIS I AINT GOT NO FEELS NO MORE...


End file.
